


the dickening

by starkillerkylo



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: i dont want to tag this at all, idk man some robots just gotta fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkillerkylo/pseuds/starkillerkylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some naughties for a friend ;0</p>
    </blockquote>





	the dickening

**Author's Note:**

> some naughties for a friend ;0

Neither party had any idea how they had ended up in the situation they were in. It all seemed to happen so quickly.

Forte had been outside Light Labs, with the original intention of finding the Blue Bomber and taking him down. That had been his goal, and he had been so confident that he could do it. Maybe if it hadn’t been for his pesky older brother. It was far from the first time that the two robots had met, but if he was being honest, Forte hadn’t expected Blues to be lurking around at the same time he was. Perhaps it was fate, perhaps it was just coincidence.

It started with some bickering. Some yelling. Then some fighting.

How did they get here?

Neither of them knew. And neither of them would know. It really didn’t seem to matter anyways. With their armor off, a secluded hiding place, and Blues grinding himself down on Forte’s hips, nothing else mattered at all. Both parties still bore their jumpsuits, however, and Forte was starting to grow frustrated. “Hhh—Blues,” he groaned, rolling his hips up against the prototype.

If there were two things that Forte was, it was impatient and loud. And Blues knew that very well. With a grin on his lips and a playful glint in his eyes, hidden by his shades, regardless, he gave one final, harsh grind to his trapped member before moving to straddle over his stomach. A frustrated cry followed the shift, which only pleased the prototype.

“Blues!” The robot master cried, his tone not much more than a strangled growl. He was about to complain further, until he noticed the other robot was starting to undress the rest of the way. Forte rolled his eyes and gave a sigh of relief.

In those few seconds, Blues had moved to Forte’s head instead. His legs rested on either side of Forte’s head, his fingers grasping white hair. A gasp was elicited from the other robot as Blues lowered himself down. “Quiet,” he hummed. “And behave. Then maybe I’ll let you finish.” Simple and blunt. He didn’t need to say much more than that for Forte to get the hint.

His arms twitched, impulsively moving to grasp the hips above his face. With a tug on his hair and an irritated grunt, Forte’s mouth met Blues’ entrance. He kissed it, allowed himself to have a moment to process before he licked the opening. He felt Blues shudder above him, the hand in his hair tense, and took that as a sign to keep going. He gave another couple tentative licks, each eliciting a soft, almost breathy sound from the prototype robot. He wasn’t sure whether it was confidence or frustration from his own problem having to wait, but he soon worked up the guts to push his tongue inside.

“A-Ah…” Blues could feel his body tremble a little. He rocked his hips, only to receive another growl from Forte. That was perhaps the most enjoyable part of this. The fact that Forte HAD to be in control. No exceptions. That made things much easier for Blues to get what he wanted, truthfully.

Curling his fingers into Blues’ hips, Forte pushed his tongue in as deep as he possibly could. He lapped at the walls, moaning lowly to add a little vibration to the stimulus. The noises coming from Blues began to get progressively louder, to Forte’s pleasure. That’s how he knew he was doing this right, after all.

“Mmh—I’m gonna... Forte…!”

Attempting to move his hips again, to no avail, Blues whimpered and moaned, every feeling starting to intensify the more Forte touched him. Every lick, every subtle thrust of the tongue sent Blues spiraling into need. It’d been a long time, a horribly long time, since Blues had done this last. And by god, did he need this.

However, that deprivation made Blues sensitive. “F-Forte!” He cried, arching his back and rocking just the slightest as he felt himself nearing his first orgasm.

And then the tongue was gone. He gave a particularly loud curse, tugging at Forte’s hair desperately. The robot master only chuckled, kissing at the opening to draw out more needy whimpers. Blues caught on right away to what the other robot wanted. With an upset whine, he permitted himself to give in.

“P-Please… Forte, please!” Blues cried, biting his lip. “Please, god, please, please—“

Another chuckle, and the tongue was back with more force than before. Blues gasped, shuddering almost violently as Forte thrust his tongue in and out of him. A few cries and a few more thrusts and licks later, and Blues reached orgasm with a particularly loud moan of Forte’s name.

Forte grinned a little, lifting Blues off of him after gently licking up the fluids that had leaked out of the prototype. His face was a bit of a mess, what with saliva-like fluids of his own and Blues’ cum dribbling down his chin. But he didn’t seem to mind. What he did mind, on the other hand, was whether or not he’d be getting off himself.

Before he’d realized it, Blues had been moved onto his knees, with Forte towering above him. He grabbed a fistful of long, brown hair, and used the other hand to finally finish unclothing himself. “Open up,” he growled, as demanding as ever.

As much as he wanted to rebel, just to tease and torture Forte further, he willingly parted his jaws to allow the other man’s length inside. Forte wasn’t patient, and that was made very obvious with how he shoved himself between Blues’s lips without hesitation. “H-Hah…” Forte smirked, taking a bit of pride in the briefly surprised look on the other robot’s face.

Blues had only just enough time to lick up his length and give a couple sucks to wet his cock before it was pulled out and thrusted back in. The thrusts began spaced out, to give Blues the opportunity to get used to it, and got progressively quicker. Soon enough, Forte was fucking his face silly, forcing Blues’ head to remain at such an angle that he could just barely see his eyes over his sunglasses. And he liked what he saw.

The prototype’s eyes flickered between Forte’s face, hips, and being fluttered shut. Unable to move, all he could do was leave his mouth open to let the robot fuck him. Moan after moan filled the air from both parties, although they were much louder from Forte. “If only you could see yourself,” he snorted. “You look so pretty like this.”

A simple hum was the robot’s response, his hands moving to rest upon Forte’s thighs for support. Forte’s dick reached the back of his throat a couple times, drawing out muffled moans. Forte’s groans grew more frustrated, needier the more his actions continued. “Mm, fuck...” He hissed, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He could only get a few more thrusts in before finally reaching an orgasm of his own.

As Forte came, Blues pulled back a little, causing fluid to land both in his mouth and on his face. His shades took the biggest hit. Forte stood over him for a few moments, needing a few moments for his processors to catch up with the actions his body had taken. Blues, on the other hand, was focused on getting some cum off of his face. It wasn’t until he heard a soft chuckle from above him that he brought his attention back to Forte.

“Pretty.” He nodded to himself, as though thinking out loud. “This is a good look for you, old man.”

Blues rolled his eyes, grabbing the other robot and yanking him down to the floor with him. “Shut up,” he grumbled, curling up to the other robot by some impulse. It wouldn't hurt to cuddle after all of that, would it?

Blues was just thankful for the silence that followed as they laid there together. No teasing, no put-downs, just silence as the two robots held each other to rest.


End file.
